starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitán
*Cassian Jeron Andor *Raymus Antilles[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Wedge AntillesConsecuencias *Iolo AranaAntes del Despertar *Argyus *Brunson *Moden Canady[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *Cardinal''Phasma'' *Lando CalrissianÚltima Oportunidad *Colton[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Poe Dameron *Imanuel Doza *Micha EvonBattlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo *GroffConsecuencias: El Fin del Imperio *Alexsandr Kallus *Edmos KhurgeeStar Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia *Karé Kun *L'ulo L'amparImperio Destruido, Parte IV *LindseyStar Wars Battlefront II *Lunker *Hazram Namir *NarrinLos Lores Sith *Lorth Needa[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *Nioma''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *Edrison Peavey *Firmus Piett *Kado Oquoné *Leia OrganaStar Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II *Garazeb Orrelios *Quarsh Panaka[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *Voss Parck''Thrawn'' *Phasma[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *Dunstig PterroRogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars *Ciena ReeEstrellas Perdidas *Rackham SearKanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple *Seevor *Vult Skerris *Luke SkywalkerStar Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1 *Slavin *So-Hem *Han Solo *Hera Syndulla *Lunker *Taggart *Wilhuff Tarkin *Roos Tarpals *Gregar Typho[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *Jon Vander *Vienaris *Temmin Wexley}} |gobierno=*República Galáctica *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República *Primera Orden *Resistencia |organización=*Fuerzas de Seguridad Reales de Naboo *Guardia de Honor de Lasan *Remanente Imperial de Jakku |tipo=Rango militarStar Wars: En Primera Línea |duración= |poderes= |deberes= |era=}} En la vida civil, un capitán era un individuo que estaba a cargo de una nave estelar. En organizaciones militares como la Armada Imperial o las Fuerzas de Seguridad Reales de Naboo, un capitán era un oficial de alto rango con responsabilidades de liderazgo. Organizaciones militares República Galáctica En la República Galáctica, los oficiales del ejército y la armada usaban el rango de capitán.Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Muchos oficiales de navegación clon, algunos de los cuales tenían el rango de capitán, llevaban una placa de una hilera, con dos cuadros rojos y uno azul (de izquierda a derecha). En el Gran Ejército de la República, los soldados clon estándar de Fase I que sostenido el rango de capitán clon se distinguieron por marcas rojas en su armadura blanca. Imperio Galáctico En el Primer Imperio Galáctico, solo había capitanes en la Armada Imperial.Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] En la placa de insignias imperiales del rango, había tres cuadrados de color rojo sobre tres azules, o alternativamente, una sola fila de seis cuadrados amarillos, o tres cuadrados azules seguidos por dos rojos. Alianza para Restaurar la República En la Alianza para Restaurar la República había capitanes tanto en el ejército como en la armada. En la insignia de un capitán rebelde, hay dos círculos de colores una sobre la otra. El color de los círculos (rojo o azul) indica la rama de servicio.Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva Esto también es cierto para la rebelión temprana.Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow Primera Orden En la Primera Orden, solo había capitanes en la armada.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual Los rangos estaban marcados por una combinación de colores, uniformes e insignias en el brazo, que se llevaban en la manga izquierda del uniforme. Los capitanes de la Primera Orden vestían un uniforme gris con un brazalete negro ribeteado en plata, con el nombre de un héroe Imperial particular de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, representado en letras aurebesh de plata. Resistencia En la Resistencia, había capitanes tanto en el ejército como en la armada. La insignia de rango de los capitanes de la Resistencia tenía una línea vertical coloreada. El color rojo era del ejército, mientras que el azul era de la la armada. Apariciones *''La Sombra de la Reina'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu, Part II'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' * *''Tarkin'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 23: Fortress Vader, Part V'' * *''El Más Buscado'' *''Beckett 1'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 2'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing, Part II'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing, Part III'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing, Part IV'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part II'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' *''Thrawn, Part V'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * * * * * *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' * *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode I'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 5'' * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run, Part 1'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 29: Worst Among Equals, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 30: Worst Among Equals, Part V'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 33: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 2'' * * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''TIE Fighter 1: The Shadow Falls, Part 1'' *''TIE Fighter 2: The Shadow Falls, Part 2'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *'Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''A Call for Heroes'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *''Star Wars'': Datapad * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' * *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagen #10 * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Capitanes Categoría:Rangos de aplicación de la ley Capitanes